Yeti
Yeti is a robot that competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot and both seasons on Discovery and Science. It was armed with a spinning spiked drum at a speed of 4000 RPM and lifting forks on the front. Also, Yeti's rear wheels were spares from Bronco. Yeti was originally an alternate for the show, but was allowed in due to one of the many drop-outs which occurred at Season 2. Yeti shocked everyone by doing insanely well and reached the semi final before being defeated by Tombstone via judges decision. For Season 3, Yeti had earned some serious upgrades including a new set of forks, additional drums, wheels, a new top plate, and an optional wedge for facing horizontal spinners. It didn't perform as well as its previous form, but still made it out of the preliminary rounds. For Season 4, Yeti received another new frame, after the last one kept bending during its fights. This was at a cost as the drum and forks were now further in, as well as the motor for the lifting arms being completely exposed this year. It was built by Team Lunch Money who also competed in Season 5.0 of BattleBots with the middleweight Blue Steel and the superheavyweight Little Pink Butterfly of Doom, but both robots lost their first matches. Robot History ABC Season 2 Yeti's first ever match in BattleBots was against Donald Hutson's Lock-Jaw. Yeti started strong with some good hits on Lock-Jaw and flipped it multiple times with its spinning drum. These hits did some damage to one of the front wheels of Lock-Jaw, but it was still moving. Toward the end of the first minute, Lock-Jaw stopped Yeti's drum for the first time and got its jaws onto Yeti's spinning drum. Yeti damaged Lock-Jaw's primary weapon with its spinning drum and tried to escape with its lifting forks, but its rear got caught onto Lock-Jaw's jaws and pushed it under the pulverizer. When Yeti managed to escape, it didn't take long before Lock-Jaw had clamped its drum again, and this time took Yeti to the screws. Most of the second minute of the fight was spent trying to escape from Lock-Jaw's jaws. In the final minute of the match, one of Lock-Jaw's drive pods started pouring out smoke and sparks. The wheel that Yeti had made contact with on the first hit of the match was finally stalled, limiting its driving ability. Yeti got the last few hits in with its spinning drum and went straight into Lock-Jaw's jaws before the time ran out. Yeti won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32 with its No.12 seeding, where it faced the No.21 seed Lucky. For this match Lucky added some wheel guards over the front wheels. The match started out fairly evenly with no major damage being done to either robot. Eventually, Yeti lost one of its rear tires before disabling and removing Lucky's flipper. Both robots continued to move around before Yeti delivered a final blow that knocked out Lucky. Lucky was counted out and Yeti won by KO at 2:44. This win put Yeti to the round of 16, where it faced the No.28 seed Mega Tento. In the beginning of the match, Yeti started to attack and eventually damaged Mega Tento's right wheel. Mega Tento was then pushed on top of the screws and became unable to move. Mega Tento was counted and Yeti finished off the destroyed wheel. Yeti won by a quick KO at 44 seconds and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.13 seed Chomp who previously defeated the reigning champion Bite Force. Before the match began, Greg Gibson had decided to remove the lifting forks and added multiple titanium panels to the top of the machine to protect the electronics, which were directly under the armor. In this match, Yeti was in control and attacked Chomp repeatedly, eventually tearing off one of the wings that helps Chomp self-right with its arm. Chomp eventually ended up on its side where it couldn't self-right and was counted out, giving Yeti the win by KO.This allowed Yeti to advance in to the semi-finals, where it faced the No. 1 seed Tombstone, a robot that Yeti was designed to face. In the pits before the fight, Greg had to find out what was causing Yeti to smoke during the battle with Chomp, only to find out there was a roll of electric tape thrown in the machine in their haste. Luckily, it didn't cause too many problems. This match didn't go as well for Yeti as Tombstone tore off Yeti's front tires, causing the drum to hit the BattleBox floor and rendering it useless. However, a big impact disabled Tombstone's weapon, resulting in a pushing match. Yeti found itself being pushed around, even ending up partially on top of the screws. In the end, the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Tombstone, eliminating Yeti from the tournament. Discovery Season 3 Yeti found itself up against Witch Doctor in its first fight. The match was fairly even to start until Yeti managed to push Witch Doctor into the screws, which tore off one of Witch Doctor's tires. As a result, Yeti took hits from Witch Doctor and lost part of its lifting forks while the rest of the assembly was bent backward and unable to be used for the rest of the fight. However, Yeti fought back and started to get the better exchanges in collisions by tearing loose, then later tearing off the extra rib-cage armor Witch Doctor added for the fight. As the match progressed, Yeti continued to attack, tearing off a tire from Witch Doctor and eventually leaving Witch Doctor unable to move under the pulverizer. Witch Doctor was counted out, giving Yeti the win by KO. Yeti's next opponent was Icewave. In response, Yeti replaced its front lifting forks with a solid blue wedge to try and deflect Icewave's attacks and perhaps flip it over. When the match began, it was rather even, though Icewave was first to get an attack. After another hit, Yeti took a hard hit from Icewave that sent Icewave flying but landing upright. Unfortunately, this knocked out Yeti as it could no longer drive or move due to an intermittent power failure regarding one of the wires plugged into the receiver. Yeti was counted out and Icewave won by KO. Yeti next found itself up against former runner-up Bombshell. When the match began, Yeti took the worst of the first hit. Yeti pressed on and the gyroscopic forces were leaving both robots to pivot on one side or the other. Yeti got underneath Bombshell using Bombshell's gyroscopic forces and pushed it into the screws. Yeti then took another hit from Bombshell and its front lifting forks were now bent and practically useless. After the next collision, Yeti's weapon chain fell off, leaving it almost defenseless against its opponent. Even so, Yeti wasn't backing down and one of Bombshell's wheels were loose, leaving it to wobble a bit as the robot progressed. As the fight was winding down, now it was Bombshell showing technical problems as it was now smoking and catching fire. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision for Yeti. Yeti was next drawn against Petunia and went with its usual lifter and drum configuration, though the drum was a more powerful one than it normally used. The match got underway and Yeti went on the attack, throwing Petunia over but Petunia was quick to right itself. Yeti continued to attack, refusing to let up and threw Petunia completely on its beak before launching it back upright. By now, Petunia's beak had lost its tip, leaving it almost defenseless but it pressed on and was thrown over again but quickly-self-righted. Petunia started to have mobility problems as it was now driving in circles but Yeti didn't let up, hitting Petunia again, causing Petunia to land near the screws and stop moving shortly thereafter. Petunia was counted out, giving Yeti the win by KO. The selection committee determined that Yeti did enough to enter the top 16 and Yeti was put up against Whiplash. For this fight, Yeti opted to remove one of its two lifting forks and add in its bigger drum to hopefully cause damage and/or KO its opponent. When the match began, things were pretty even as both robots decided to face weapon-to-weapon where little damage was caused. However, as the match progressed, Yeti found itself being lifted and pushed around, nearly landing upside down each time. Yeti pressed on, going with another weapon-to-weapon attack with its opponent, then took a big hit from its opponent that caused smoke to pour out and its weapon to spin down. Even so, Yeti pressed on but now had no major means of attack and took damage to its wheels. Yeti was lifted up and taken to the killsaws but didn't suffer any major damage. In the final fifteen seconds of the fight, Whiplash's drive motors started smoking, and it stopped moving but there wasn't enough time for a count out so the fight went to the judges, whom awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Whiplash, eliminating Yeti from the tournament. Discovery Season 4 First up for Yeti in the 2019 season was a match against the reigning champ Bite Force. For this fight, Yeti went with the thinner but heavier drum to deliver big hits. When the match began, Yeti was showing some control over Bite Force as it pushed them into the arena barrier. However, Yeti then took a big hit from its opponent that sent it flying though the air. Yeti was unphased and attack again, this time losing the chain to its lifting forks and any control the forks would have. Yeti pressed on and managed to get one of its forks caught in Bite Force, resulting in the two robots struggling to break free. Luckily both robots separate before the match needed to be paused and Yeti took damage to one of its wheels. Even so, Yeti continued to fight and seemed to be somewhat getting the upper hand as Bite Force was losing drive on one side. After Yeti was thrown in the air and flipped by Bite Force again, Yeti tried to flip itself back over, as one of its forks was stuck under Yeti, lifting all but one wheel off the ground, and preventing Yeti from taking advantage of Bite Force's lack of mobility. Yeti was unable to do so before the time runs out. The judges awarded Bite Force a unanimous 3-0 decision. Yeti's next opponent was Free Shipping. Yeti opted to go with its heavier drum and no forks to cause as much damage as possible, especially with the additional motor that was added for more power to the drum. As the match got underway, Yeti found it difficult to cause much damage to Free Shipping. Even so, Yeti pressed on and was occasionally shoved around a bit. Yeti was also suffering gyroscopic forces and struggled to drive properly at times. However, Yeti eventually got on top of Free Shipping and began to tear into the casing for Free Shipping's flamethrower. Free Shipping was unphased and continued to attack so Yeti ripped off the rest of the flamethrower casing and bent the lifting arm, but also losing a wheel. Yeti ripped one of Free Shipping's front tires off in the dying stages before it ran into two sets of killsaws within the final 10 seconds. Both robots made it to the end of the match and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Yeti. Next for Yeti was a match against the Russian newcomers of Team Unicorn and Rainbow. When the match began, Yeti had no trouble getting to Rainbow, whom was retreating as their weapon wasn't working. Yeti hit Rainbow hard one time, breaking armor and flipping them over near the pulverizer. Rainbow was no longer moving and smoking heavily as it was counted out, giving Yeti the win by a very quick KO. Up next for Yeti in the 2019 season was Tantrum. Yeti opted for a more restrained approach for this fight in that it wasn't going for the aggressive destruction it was typically known for. The match started off pretty evenly for Yeti as they were attacking Tantrum but Tantrum was withstanding the impacts being thwon at it. Addiitionally, Yeti found it difficult to get under Tantrum's low wedgelets and was risking contact with Tantrum's weapon. After a big impact with the pulverizer , Tantrum was struggling to move and its bottom plate was mangled. Tantrum was counted out, giving Yeti the win by KO. Yeti was next against DUCK! for a spot in the Top 16 and started off evenly by attacking DUCK!'s lifting plow but not causing much damage. Yeti was then quickly flipped and struggled to right itself with its drum's gyroscopic forces. Yeti played more carefully, attacking only at times but DUCK! was also struggling with its lifting plow and wasn't really doing much offensively at all. Yeti continued its more laid back assault, causing little damage to DUCK! but still sending it through the air at times. Time ran out with both robots still mobile and the judges awarded Yeti a unainimous 3-0 decision and a spot in the Top 16. Yeti's only match in the Top 16 was the currently undefeated Death Roll from Australia. Yeti went in with its 50 pound drum and more defense on the weapon supports. As the match began, Yeti was on the receiving end of Death Roll's attacks and struggled to remain upright due to its drum's gyroscopic forces. Yeti continued struggling and lost a wheel before it stopped moving entirely near the screws. Yeti was counted out, giving Death Roll the win by KO and a spot in the quarterfinals. Wins/Losses *Wins: 11 *Losses: 5 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Yeti or not, here he comes to Himalay you out! It’s YETI!" "Prowling the slopes of Mt.Kilimanjaro. Y'all ain't really ready! It's YETI!" "From the the frozen state of Alaska, its favorite desert is a popsi-kill. Are you ready!? It's YETI!" "If this bot were a rock band, it would be called "Tom Yeti and the Markbreakers. You're about to see some free brawlin'. Y'all ain't ready. It's YETI!" "Are you Yeti to rumble? Goin' steady like Archie and Betty. Hoping for an upsetty, his palms are sweaty, cold and ready, like mom's spaghetti, it's YETI!" "From Alaska, its favorite dessert is Eskimo Die. Give it up for the bot from Wasilla, the Vanilla Killa, YETI!" "From Alaska, it's the abominable indomitable, make you sick to your abdominable, ditch your sister at the prominable. You are about to be goneable. Get ready, get set-y, it's YETI!" "Are you getting sweaty because you might soon be dead-y. *southern accent* I always enjoy a nice mani and pedi. What? It's cool. It's YETI!" "This Alaskan bot has some polar flair with a drum that'll send you flying through the air. Juno this is gonna be good. Y'all ain't ready. It's YETI!" "Straight outta Wascila, part machine, part gorilla, it's Bigfoot's brotha' from anotha' motha'. I know you're ready. Say it with me. It's YETI!" "This legend is no myth. Elusive and keen, a cold hearted killing machine. He's gonna Himaslaya. It's YETI!" "From Alaska, it's the diabolical, crypto-zoological beast with all the white follicles. It's YETI!" "It's the return of the Yet-I. Ruin you in two Jar Jar Blinks of an eye. Hunt you down like Boba Fetti, the North Star warrior. It's YETI!" Trivia * Yeti is one of the few bots that had a legit one hit KO over its opponent. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Alaskan Robots Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Crowd favorites Category:Main Event Participants Category:Main Event Winners